Renesmee's Christening
by Juliebeth
Summary: The Cullen's take Renesmee to London for her Christening. Afterwards they continue on to Paris to celebrate and attend Fashion Week.
1. Chapter 1

As Bella ran through the forest alongside her husband, she remembered that this time last year, Edward was in Brazil, and she was being hunted by Victoria. Victoria was a vampire whose mate tried to kill Bella. Edward had killed him and Victoria was seeking to kill Bella to avenge his death. Bella had not cared whether she lived or died. The only joy she felt was when she did something reckless and heard Edward's voice pleading with her to stop. She woke up every morning and went through the motions of her life. Part of her died the moment Edward left her. He said it would be as if he had never existed. He was so wrong. Everything reminded her of him. It would have been so much easier if he had only left her with some small token of his existence. Instead, she searched for something of him. The way the sunlight glistened on the leaves after it had rained reminded her of the way the sunlight glistened off of Edward's skin. The sound of the birds and the river reminded her of when they ran together in the forest. She kept having nightmares that he was dying and she was too late to save him. So much had happened in a year. Victoria was dead, she had married Edward and given birth to their child. She had almost died giving birth and Edward had changed her into a vampire in order to save her life. Now they were going to ensure that their daughter, Renesmee would live forever.

Renesmee was currently riding on her father's shoulders as he ran through the forest. Her hands covered his eyes, so that he saw where he was going through her thoughts. This was a game they played often. By touching someone, Renesnee can put her thoughts in their mind. Her father, on the other hand is a mind reader. He can read everyone's thoughts, but Bella's.

They were on their way to the Cullen's house to meet up with the rest of the family. This morning they were leaving for London.

"Why do we have to take all these clothes if we are going shopping to buy new ones?" grumbled Jasper as he carried two large suitcases down the main staircase of the Cullen's house.

"I want to be prepared in case I am wrong about the weather," replied Alice. "I want everything to be perfect for Nessie's big day."

"You worry too much." "Even if something goes wrong, she will still look pretty," said Jasper as he set the suitcases by the front door.

"But will you?" "I want you to look perfect too," said Alice.

"I thought I always looked perfect to you," retorted Jasper as he picked her up in his arms and swung her around before pressing her against the front door and giving her a kiss.

He sat her down on the floor and turned around as he heard the back door close. Nessie ran into the room followed by her parents.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," said Edward.

"You know you didn't," replied Jasper as he picked up the suitcases, opened the front door and carried them out to Carlisle's black Mercedes and put them in the trunk.

Alice gave the little girl a big hug as Bella entered the room.

When Jasper re-entered the house, he had to work on maintaining his control. He just could not get used to seeing the new Bella. He had trouble not killing Bella when she was human, but he had never been attracted to her. Vampire Bella looked like an angel with her alabaster skin and long dark hair. Now he could understand his brother's obsession with her. So far Alice had not "seen" any problems developing from his infatuation with Bella.

"Easy Bro, she's my wife, I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Edward's quiet voice seemed to come out of no where. Jasper had been so busy watching Bella, he had not noticed Edward standing behind him.

"It would be by her choice and what makes you think you would win, little brother?" replied Jasper. "I can pleasure her in ways you could not imagine, and as for reading my thoughts, if need be, I will simply think about something else like Alice does," said Jasper.

"Let's hope you can control yourself and we never have to find out," said Edward.

"She does have a certain je ne sais quoi, said Jasper. He was pleased that he remembered the French phrase to describe her newfound beauty and poise.

"That she does," agreed Edward.

"Where are your suitcases?" inquired Alice as she walked over and put her arm around Jasper's waist.

"Edward put them in the car before we came inside," replied Bella as she approached Alice.

"I do hope Rosalie brings all of the things I told her we would need," said Alice. "Sometimes, she gets so caught up in her own life, she forgets things she promised to do. "Bella, you did get the passports for Jacob, Seth and Leah from Mr. Jenks?" asked Alice.

"Of course I did, now stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine," said Bella.

"Jacob will have Seth and Leah at the airport at 9:00 this morning, and yes I packed everything on your list, Alice," Rosalie retorted as she walked into the room trailed by Emmett.

"And I packed some things not on your list," laughed Emmett as he picked Nessie up and swung her up over his head.

Carlisle and Esme strolled down the long staircase arm in arm. "Well it looks like we are ready to depart," said Carlisle. "Emmett, you and Rose go with Edward and Bella. I want to discuss some security issues with Jasper on the way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

As planned, the Cullen's met Jacob, Seth and Leah in the first class lounge at the Seattle airport. Jacob reported that he had introduced himself to the airport security chief as the head of security for the Cullen family, and asked for a heads up as to what to expect at the security checks at the airports they would be passing through. He was told that once their luggage passed through security here, they would not have to worry about it until they arrived in London and picked it up at the baggage claim.

"Thank you, Jacob for thinking to do that for us, said Carlisle. Edward will choose which security checkpoint will be the most expedient and Jasper will make sure the security guards stay calm, so they don't search one of us and question why we are warmer or colder than we should be. Alice, do you see any situations that we may have to deal with?"

"No, Carlisle, I think we are good," replied Alice."

"The security guard at the first checkpoint is new, so he is looking for people to search. I don't suggest going through his line unless you want to be searched. Now I think we should split up and some of us go through the second and fourth lines. Those security guards have been here for a while and are only going to search the people they think may pose a threat. Seth, don't worry. We do this all the time, and we've never been searched," said Edward.

"You could have let him ask. He may not have wanted everyone to know he was worried. I certainly don't want you answering every thought in my head. Ever heard of privacy?" Leah retorted.

"Down, girl. Take it easy on Edward. He gets the privacy thing. Keep the volume down. We are trying to look inconspicuous, not draw the guards' attention," said Emmett.

Leah glared at him as she walked over to the second security checkpoint and went through it without incident.

Edward had to laugh at the thoughts going through Emmett's mind as he lead his family through the fourth security checkpoint.

Jacob was glad he wasn't in wolf form and couldn't hear Leah's thoughts. He felt sorry for Edward who had no way to turn it off, until he saw Renesmee's hand on his head and realized she was telling him something funny and diverting him from listening to any thoughts he may have otherwise picked up.

After he made sure everyone was through security, Carlisle walked over to Leah.

"I don't care what you say, or how you act in private, but in public you must remember not to draw attention to us. You chose to be a part of Jacob's pack and to protect my family. I expect you to do it," Carlisle said in his calm, quiet voice.

Leah felt chilled to the bone, even though Carlisle showed no outward signs that seemed menacing. She remembered feeling the pain of Carlisle re-breaking Jacob's bones from Jacob's memories. To protect his family or help someone heal, Carlisle was capable of inflicting excruciating pain.

If she was honest with herself, Seth probably did ask Edward about the security checkpoint. Seth hero-worships Edward instead of Jacob which would make sense. Edward has treated Seth like his little brother ever since they fought Victoria and Riley together.

Carlisle was right. They had to protect one another, and who knew what dangers they might encounter on this trip. If vampires and werewolves exist, what else could be out there?

Nessie was excited to be going on her first plane trip. This trip is all about her. First, they were going to London where Carlisle made arrangements for her to be baptized at the current church that occupies the site where his father's church stood. She hoped she remembered what she is supposed to say at the appropriate times in the ceremony. Next they are going to Paris. They speak French there. Everyone has been practicing French. Maybe I can put my thoughts in people's heads and not have to try to speak French.

"Nice try, Nessie," said her father. " You'll speak French like the rest of us. Why don't we practice the ceremony again, if you are concerned that you won't remember your responses?"

"Edward, let Renesnee enjoy her trip. If she forgets something, the priest will prompt her. She is only doing this to please you and Carlisle," said Bella.

"No, Mama, I'm doing it so that when I get to heaven, I can ask God to let all of you in too," replied Nessie.

Bella had to smile at the thought of her little girl petitioning God on their behalf.

"All aboard who are going aboard," announced Emmett as the flight attendants opened the gate to start boarding first class. He took Rosalie's arm and formally walked her down the passage to board the plane. Rosalie smiled her most dazzling smile as she walked along side him. They looked like movie stars walking down a red carpet instead of passengers boarding a plane.

Edward heard several of the other passengers wondering who they were, and if they should take pictures. He thought Carlisle needed to include them in his speech about being conspicuous when we are trying not to attract attention.

As Seth passed by him, Edward handed him a hand held game system. As he saw Leah's frown, Edward explained that it was a hand-me-down game that Seth was borrowing for the trip. "It's Castlevania. I thought he might like to practice killing vampires," he said with a smile. Edward remembered buying the game for Jasper as a joke. At the time, Jasper was the only one of them who had actually killed a vampire. Now, killing vampires was becoming too commonplace. Hopefully, they would not run into any rogue vampires on this trip. But if they did, he knew Seth would be prepared. Not that Leah would let him get near enough to a rogue vampire to kill it.


	3. Chapter 3

As planned, the Cullen's met Jacob, Seth and Leah in the first class lounge at the Seattle airport. Jacob reported that he had introduced himself to the airport security chief as the head of security for the Cullen family, and asked for a heads up as to what to expect at the security checks at the airports they would be passing through. He was told that once their luggage passed through security here, they would not have to worry about it until they arrived in London and picked it up at the baggage claim.

"Thank you, Jacob for thinking to do that for us, said Carlisle. Edward will choose which security checkpoint will be the most expedient and Jasper will make sure the security guards stay calm, so they don't search one of us and question why we are warmer or colder than we should be. Alice, do you see any situations that we may have to deal with?"

"No, Carlisle, I think we are good," replied Alice."

"The security guard at the first checkpoint is new, so he is looking for people to search. I don't suggest going through his line unless you want to be searched. Now I think we should split up and some of us go through the second and fourth lines. Those security guards have been here for a while and are only going to search the people they think may pose a threat. Seth, don't worry. We do this all the time, and we've never been searched," said Edward.

"You could have let him ask. He may not have wanted everyone to know he was worried. I certainly don't want you answering every thought in my head. Ever heard of privacy?" Leah retorted.

"Down, girl. Take it easy on Edward. He gets the privacy thing. Keep the volume down. We are trying to look inconspicuous, not draw the guards' attention," said Emmett.

Leah glared at him as she walked over to the second security checkpoint and went through it without incident.

Edward had to laugh at the thoughts going through Emmett's mind as he lead his family through the fourth security checkpoint.

Jacob was glad he wasn't in wolf form and couldn't hear Leah's thoughts. He felt sorry for Edward who had no way to turn it off, until he saw Renesmee's hand on his head and realized she was telling him something funny and diverting him from listening to any thoughts he may have otherwise picked up.

After he made sure everyone was through security, Carlisle walked over to Leah.

"I don't care what you say, or how you act in private, but in public you must remember not to draw attention to us. You chose to be a part of Jacob's pack and to protect my family. I expect you to do it," Carlisle said in his calm, quiet voice.

Leah felt chilled to the bone, even though Carlisle showed no outward signs that seemed menacing. She remembered feeling the pain of Carlisle re-breaking Jacob's bones from Jacob's memories. To protect his family or help someone heal, Carlisle was capable of inflicting excruciating pain.

If she was honest with herself, Seth probably did ask Edward about the security checkpoint. Seth hero-worships Edward instead of Jacob which would make sense. Edward has treated Seth like his little brother ever since they fought Victoria and Riley together.

Carlisle was right. They had to protect one another, and who knew what dangers they might encounter on this trip. If vampires and werewolves exist, what else could be out there?

Nessie was excited to be going on her first plane trip. This trip is all about her. First, they were going to London where Carlisle made arrangements for her to be baptized at the current church that occupies the site where his father's church stood. She hoped she remembered what she is supposed to say at the appropriate times in the ceremony. Next they are going to Paris. They speak French there. Everyone has been practicing French. Maybe I can put my thoughts in people's heads and not have to try to speak French.

"Nice try, Nessie," said her father. " You'll speak French like the rest of us. Why don't we practice the ceremony again, if you are concerned that you won't remember your responses?"

"Edward, let Renesnee enjoy her trip. If she forgets something, the priest will prompt her. She is only doing this to please you and Carlisle," said Bella.

"No, Mama, I'm doing it so that when I get to heaven, I can ask God to let all of you in too," replied Nessie.

Bella had to smile at the thought of her little girl petitioning God on their behalf.

"All aboard who are going aboard," announced Emmett as the flight attendants opened the gate to start boarding first class. He took Rosalie's arm and formally walked her down the passage to board the plane. Rosalie smiled her most dazzling smile as she walked along side him. They looked like movie stars walking down a red carpet instead of passengers boarding a plane.

Edward heard several of the other passengers wondering who they were, and if they should take pictures. He thought Carlisle needed to include them in his speech about being conspicuous when we are trying not to attract attention.

As Seth passed by him, Edward handed him a hand held game system. As he saw Leah's frown, Edward explained that it was a hand-me-down game that Seth was borrowing for the trip. "It's Castlevania. I thought he might like to practice killing vampires," he said with a smile. Edward remembered buying the game for Jasper as a joke. At the time, Jasper was the only one of them who had actually killed a vampire. Now, killing vampires was becoming too commonplace. Hopefully, they would not run into any rogue vampires on this trip. But if they did, he knew Seth would be prepared. Not that Leah would let him get near enough to a rogue vampire to kill it.

"Edward, I hope you aren't thinking of passing the time playing video games," said Bella. "Renesmee is sitting with Jacob, so I have you all to myself. I was thinking we could join the mile high club, unless you can think of a better way to pass the time."

"No, I can't think of a better way to pass the time," he said giving her the special smile he reserved just for her. "I guess that means we have the seats in the back corner," Edward said as he escorted her to their seats. With practiced ease, he drowned out the suddenly interested thoughts of his family members and focused on Jacob's thoughts. Jacob was regaling the little girl with tales of various Quileute warrior's exploits. Jacob had a seemingly endless supply of stories that Nessie loved. He would not be missed by her for a long time. Satisfied that they would not be interrupted, he set about fulfilling his wife's desires.

Jasper led Alice to the seats across the aisle from Edward and Bella. "Lil Bro. You may need some help with that. Remember you aren't human, cruising altitude is 30,000 feet and you or Bella could accidentally damage the plane. Carlisle would not be happy at the loss of human life, just so you and your new bride can have a new experience. Follow my lead," said Jasper. "I've done this with Alice hundreds of times." "You just weren't paying attention to give us privacy and you usually have your earphones in listening to your music."

Horrified, Edward saw the image of the plane crash in Alice's thoughts because he damaged the plane in the throes of passion. Worse still, he saw the look of guilt on Bella's face because it was her idea. She would not get over something like this. It would haunt her. As he considered Jasper's offer, the vision changed. The plane continued on it's flight path without incident. He saw the look of extreme pleasure and contentment on Bella's face, and that decided him. He turned, looked at Jasper, smiled, and gave him a thumbs up sign

Bella was teasing when she suggested to Edward that they join the mile high club. She had no idea her very conservative husband would agree to such a thing. She watched as Jasper asked the flight attendant for blankets. She assumed Alice and Jasper were going to pretend to sleep during the flight to New York. Jasper handed one of the blankets to Edward and proceeded to wrap Alice up in the other one and sat her on his lap. Bella did not notice what Jasper did next, because Edward pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around her and started to kiss her. Bella felt contentment slowly flow through her whole body, relaxing her and causing her to feel more passionate.

With vampire speed, Edward removed her clothes. Bella felt his hands everywhere. She wanted to return his kisses and caresses, but she felt dizzy, like someone had drugged her.

"Be still, Bella and let me love you. You don't have enough control yet and we don't want to damage the plane," Edward whispered between kisses.

Seeing Alice and Jasper in each other's minds was just wrong. Alice was his sister after all. And then he realized what Jasper was doing – using him to make love to Bella. He was even manipulating her body so that her pleasure was increased. That was what Jasper had meant about how he could pleasure Bella in ways that Edward could not imagine. Anger towards Jasper started to build in him, but halted immediately as he saw himself in Bella's thoughts. She had dropped her shield as she did in their most private moments. Her thoughts were only of him, she had no idea Jasper was behind any of this. Edward relaxed, continued to make love to his wife and blocked Jasper out of his thoughts. Jasper can believe whatever he wants, Edward thought, but Bella is mine.

"Jasper, he isn't listening to us anymore, so you don't have to be so careful," said Alice. She giggled as Jasper switched places with her and began to do more interesting things to her body.

Carlisle smiled as he looked around at his family. There would be many trips like this in their future. One day it would be Jacob and Renesmee sitting in the back making love to each other. He wondered what their children would be like. Whatever the future holds, we will face it as a family.

Edward smiled, and Alice glimpsed the image of a little girl with long dark curls and green eyes. Alice gasped in surprise as she had never seen Edward's green eyes.

"Alice just saw an image of our granddaughter," Edward whispered to his wife. "She has my eyes and Jacob's hair." "I think she has your mouth" he said between kisses.


	4. Chapter The London Hous4The London House

The plane landed at the airport without incident. Carlisle had arranged for a limo to take them to their London house.

The Cullen's were used to traveling in limos, but the rest of the group could not contain their enthusiasm. Seth had to try out everything, much to Leah's dismay, although she was just as curious.

Carlisle pointed out places of interest as they drove by. Jacob found the drinks and snacks and passed them out to Renesmee, Seth and Leah. After the long flight, the food tasted delicious to them.

The Cullen's London house was to the north of the city. The three storied house was built of dark stone with gabled windows and corner turrets on the top floor. A curving double staircase was the main feature of the front hall. It went all the way to the top floor. The first floor rooms opened from the hall. A beautiful chandelier hung from the hall ceiling and the walls were hung with paintings.

As they entered the house, Esme said, " Welcome to our London home. I told the housekeeping staff to stock the kitchen with food, and to make up all the beds. I hope you will be comfortable here. If you need anything, please ask, and I'll have it brought to you."

Carlisle pulled an ornate pocket watch out of his pocket and checked the time. "We need to be at the church in an hour. As soon as you're ready, Jacob, I want you to come with me. We will secure the perimeter. Jasper and Leah will be the rear guard. I don't anticipate trouble, but one never knows who might be in the area."

"Jacob, come with me, so I can give you your suit to wear, and help you with the tie," said Alice as she ran up the stairs.

Jacob turned to Bella, grimaced, and then followed Alice upstairs.

Edward laughed as he heard the thoughts in Jacob's head. "I can tie my own tie, Alice, but thanks for offering, said Edward as he followed them up the stairs with his and Bella's suitcases.

Jasper followed carrying two large suitcases.

"I'll check out the kitchen and make something to eat," said Seth.

"Renesmee, go with Seth and get something to eat while we unpack our clothes," said Bella.

Seth found trays of sliced ham and roast beef in the refrigerator along with sliced tomatoes and lettuce.

Nessie found a jar of homemade cookies on the kitchen counter as well as two loaves of homemade bread and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"I'll make up some sandwiches," said Seth as he turned and saw Nessie with a cookie in each hand.

"Do you want one?" she asked as if she had intended to share her cookies.

"No, you eat your cookies. See if there are any chips in the pantry while I finish these sandwiches. You know Jacob will want Doritos if there are any. There are cans of Coke, bottled water, milk and orange juice in the refrigerator. What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Milk please," replied Nessie between bites of cookie.

"What kind of cookies are you eating?" asked Seth.,

"Ginger with yummy icing," she said as she licked icing off of a cookie. "I think the other cookies are oatmeal raisin."

"I found them!" she said excitedly. "There are three different kinds of Doritos, regular, ranch and spicy nacho as well as regular and salt and vinegar potato chips. There's also breakfast cereal, pop tarts and a large jar of peanut butter.

"Well, we won't starve," said Seth. "I was kinda hoping Edward would make cinnamon rolls for breakfast tomorrow."

"If I ask him, he will make them for us," said Nessie. "He knows I like them, too." "Leah will be angry with you, if you ask for them." "She just doesn't understand that you are family, too."

"I like being part of your family," said Seth as he handed her a glass of milk. "Help yourself to one of the sandwiches while I take Jacob his."

Seth found Jacob upstairs in Alice's room where she was making last minute adjustments to his suit.

"I brought you some sandwiches, doritoes, cookies and a coke," said Seth as he entered the room.

"Thank you, I'll eat on the way to meet Carlisle. See you at the Church," said Jacob as he hurried out of the room before Alice found something else to fix.

"Come here Seth and put your suit on so I can see if I need to fix anything," said Alice.

"I am supposed to finish eating first," replied Seth.

"Okay, but hurry up. We don't have much time left, and we don't want to be late," said Alice.

Nessie was finishing her sandwich when Seth re-entered the kitchen. "You better go upstairs and get dressed before they come looking for you," said Seth. "If you see Leah, tell her I made her a sandwich."

"I will. You make delicious sandwiches," said Nessie as she left the room.

Bella looked up as Renesmee entered the room. "Come here and put your dress on. Rosalie will fix your hair once you're dressed."

Edward entered the room as soon as Rosalie had finished Renesmee's hair. "You look almost perfect," he said as he handed her a jewelry box.

Renesmee opened the box and pulled out a gold cross necklace that sparkled with seven ¼ carat diamonds. Her eyes lit up with delight as Edward put the necklace around her neck. "Now, you look perfect," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and looked around for Bella.

"Special occasions call for special gifts," he said handing Bella a small jewelry box.

She gasped as she opened the box and saw the five carat sapphire ring surrounded by twelve diamonds.

"It's Bella blue and your birthstone. I thought it was the perfect gift for you," he said slipping it on the third finger of her right hand as he gazed into her stunned eyes.

"But, I didn't get you anything," stammered Bella.

"You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world," replied Edward.

Bella pulled his head down to hers and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Edward was going to return Bella's kiss until he realized Jasper had entered the room and was controlling her emotions. He pulled away from her and said, "everyone is ready to go to the church. Carlisle does not want us to be late." "We will continue this later when we have more time and privacy," he added for Jasper's benefit.

"Just trying to help, Lil bro," said Jasper.

"I think you are helping a little too much," said Edward. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"She sent me to tell you it's time to leave," replied Jasper.

"Thank you for coming to get us, Jasper. Tell Alice we will meet her there, said Bella."

"Uncle Jasper, Can I come with you? I want to show Aunt Alice my new necklace, said Renesmee.

"Of course," said Jasper as he put the little girl on his shoulders and ran down the stairs.

"I think we have time for one more kiss," said Bella as she raised her face to Edward.

She dropped her shield and put thoughts in his mind of how she planned to thank him later.

Edward returned her kiss with enough passion to let her know he heard those thoughts. Then he picked her up and ran with her down the stairs like he did when she was human.


End file.
